


Doubleback

by sentinel28II



Series: One Night in Atlas [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little bit of White Knight, F/M, Flashback, I ship Arkos like the White Star Line, Nora Valkyrie looks out for her friends, Sad funny and sexy (hopefully), Weiss can't sleep because Yang is too loud, arkos, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel28II/pseuds/sentinel28II
Summary: Thanks to Yang and Blake next door, Weiss can't sleep.  No one else is awake but Jaune, so she decides to stay with him for awhile.  But then Jaune tells Weiss a story she's never heard about himself and Pyrrha.  As it turns out, the night Beacon fell wasn't the only time Jaune and Pyrrha kissed--it was only the last.But when it's Pyrrha and Jaune, nothing ever goes quite right.  Not a date, not a dance, and certainly not a seduction.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Night in Atlas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Doubleback

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing “Moonlight Shadow” so much, I decided to write another one, taking place on the same night, though most of this actually takes place in flashback.   
>  Besides, why should Yang and Blake have all the fun? This is going to be a series.

_Atlas Academy_

_Atlas, World of Remnant_

_Two Years After the Fall of Beacon_

“Oh my gods, Blake! Blake! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck me!”_

Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes. She rolled over, stuck her pillows over her ears, but she could _still_ hear Yang Xiao Long—what was the expression Yang herself had used, once? _Getting her rocks off,_ Weiss thought morosely. _What is Blake_ doing _to her?_

“I’m gonna come! Gonna come!”

“And I’m going to go,” Weiss whispered in disgust. She threw the pillow at the wall—not that Blake or Yang would hear it, especially the latter—and got up. She put her feet into slippers and headed for the door, grabbing her keycard on the way. She really didn’t have anywhere to put it, so she reached under her nightgown and put it in the waistband of her panties. Apparently Yang had finally gotten off, Weiss mused, because it had gotten quiet next door, though she thought she could hear muffled laughter, but there was no guarantee it was going to start again. The walls of Atlas Academy were not as thick as the ones at Beacon.

She opened the door to her borrowed dorm room and stepped out into the hallway. Once out there, she wasn’t sure where to go next. She supposed she could head down to the library, but it was a ways off from the dorms, and it would be all too easy to get lost in the labyrinth of Atlas Academy, without Penny to guide the way.

Weiss crossed the hallway to Ruby’s room, but saw that the light was off underneath the door. _Probably asleep,_ she thought. _Ruby’s had a rougher few days than most of us—using her silver eyes probably took a lot out of her. And she’s lucky being tackled by Penny didn’t end in a concussion._ She decided not to wake her friend.

With Yang and Blake apparently otherwise occupied, Weiss thought of her sister, but Winter was the early to bed, early to rise type. It was nearly midnight, so she was already in bed. There was Oscar Pine, but she really didn’t know Oscar that well. His door was darkened as well. 

That left Team JNPR—JNR, Weiss corrected herself. She walked down the hallway, and there was darkness under the shared room of Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Nora had insisted on getting a shared room, and Ren, though he looked exasperated, hadn’t argued. Weiss considered listening at their door to see if they were asleep, but two things stopped her: one, Nora had practically passed out during Penny’s tour, so they were just as exhausted as everyone else; two, she might end up hearing Ren and Nora doing much the same as Yang and Blake. It was going to be hard enough looking the other half of Team RWBY in the eyes as it was.

The light beneath Jaune Arc’s door was on.

Weiss went over to the door and knocked, loud enough to be heard but not too loud, she hoped. She heard Jaune get up, walk to the door, and opened it a little. He looked taken aback to see her. “Weiss? Everything all right?”

“Yes. Sort of,” she amended. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure. Sure!” He opened the door enough for her to walk in, closed it, and walked back to his bed. She took the upholstered seat at the computer desk. “Jaune,” she asked, “would you mind terribly if I stayed here tonight?” Jaune turned bright red, and Weiss covered her eyes. “Not you too.”

“What—what do you mean?”

Weiss massaged the bridge of her nose. She figured she might as well tell Jaune; it would be public knowledge by tomorrow, because there was no way Yang was going to be silent about it. “Let’s just say Yang and Blake became more than friends tonight.”

“Oh. That’s…” The light dawned on Jaune, and the shade of red didn’t fade. “Oh. Well. Huh.”

“Yes. And I’ve already learned too much about Yang’s bedroom habits. These walls are thin.” Jaune still seemed a bit perplexed, so Weiss added, “Yang is a screamer, if you get my meaning.”

Jaune scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Actually, I knew that.” Weiss stared at him, eyes wide. He waved his hands frantically. “No, no! Nothing like that. We heard her one night back at Beacon. I guess the rest of Team RWBY was out that night, because she was with some guy. We were all kind of laughing about it. I’ve never seen Pyrrha turn that red.”

It went quiet for a little while, as it usually did when Pyrrha Nikos entered the conversation. Penny was back, rebuilt and resurrected, but Pyrrha was gone, with nothing left to remember her by except the sash that hung next to Jaune’s armor in the room closet, and her circlet, melted into his shield. And their memories, of the Invincible Girl of Mistral, who sacrificed herself for her friends. 

Weiss broke the awkward silence. “Well, anyway…I’m happy for them, really. Yang and Blake. It goes against my upbringing, I suppose—two girls and all was not something Mother and Father would approve of—but they love each other.” Weiss smiled to herself. She’d changed a lot since that first day at Beacon.

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “Especially after what they’ve been through.” He motioned to the bed. “You sure you don’t want to lay down?” Weiss raised an icy eyebrow. “Not like _that,_ ” Jaune said. “I’ll take the floor.”

“No, that’s fine.” Weiss had reconsidered. As tired as everyone had to be tonight, probably Yang would go to sleep, especially given whatever Blake had been doing to her. Weiss assumed that Blake was probably on the receiving end of Yang at the moment, but she would probably fade out as well once they were done. “I’ll just stay here for awhile and go back to my room in about an hour or so.” She ran her fingers over the keyboard in the room’s computer. “Maybe just fool around on the computer. You can go on to bed, Jaune. I won’t disturb you.”

“Actually, I’m not all that tired,” Jaune told her. He laughed a little. “You’d think I’d be wiped out after today, but I think I’ve still got some adrenaline going after that Grimm fight.” He leaned back against the bed’s headboard. Weiss noticed he was wearing pajamas as well—just plain ones, shirt and boxer shorts, not his footies, which had probably been destroyed along with Beacon. He’d obviously gotten this set of clothes from his sisters in Argus. “Yang and Blake,” he sighed. “It makes sense. This is the first night we’ve had off in a long while. We had to double up at my sister’s place, so they wouldn’t have any opportunity then. Who knows when we’ll have another chance? Who the heck knows what tomorrow’s going to be like? If we’re even going to live, especially with Salem in the picture?”

“Yes,” Weiss agreed. On impulse, she got up, walked across the room, and gave Jaune a hug. He was surprised to say the least, and it took a moment for him to return it.

“What was that for?” Jaune asked after she broke the hug and sat on the bed. 

“You. And Pyrrha.” Weiss shook her head, and was mildly surprised to feel tears in her eyes. “I feel so sorry for you two. Just to have…what little you had.” Weiss sniffed back her tears. _It should have been someone else,_ Weiss thought to herself. _Maybe me. But not Pyrrha. Not when Pyrrha had so much to live for. And poor Jaune._ “I used to think you were so stupid,” she said. “Serenading me, chasing me, when I wasn’t the least interested in you.”

“I _was_ stupid,” Jaune replied. “I should’ve realized what was right in front of me.” His voice broke. Just a little, but it was there.

“I’m sorry to bring it up.” She remembered what Jaune had confessed one night, soon after they had all come together again in Haven. “Just the one kiss. You deserved so much more.” 

“We… _did_ have more than the one kiss.” Jaune couldn’t look at her.

Weiss turned to face him, a quizzical expression on her face. “But you said it was the only time you kissed, before she ran for the Tower!”

“I never said that, Weiss. I just said she kissed me for the last time.”

Weiss felt dumb, which didn’t happen very often. “Sorry, Jaune. I—we all just assumed.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled. 

“Well, at least you got to kiss her more than--” Weiss stopped at the look on Jaune’s face. The blush was back. Jaune Arc had never been good at playing poker. “Wait. You and Pyrrha did…”

He twiddled his thumbs, found something interesting on the ceiling, then on the floor, then on the door. “Yeah,” he finally admitted.

“When?” Weiss pulled herself onto the bed, insatiably curious now. 

“Oh, it was right before the battle with Team BRNZ. We decided to go on a date, and one thing led to another, and well…”

“Wow,” Weiss breathed. “I don’t know what to say, but…but that’s a good thing, Jaune. That Pyrrha had that, at least. That you did, too. I imagine that was a perfect night, for the both of you.”

Jaune began laughing. Weiss watched for a moment, stunned. “What?” she asked, smiling despite herself.

“Actually, it was far from perfect,” Jaune began.

_Beacon Academy_

_Vale, World of Remnant_

_Two Weeks Before the Fall of Beacon_

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos nearly fell through the door, laughing. “It wasn’t that funny!” Jaune insisted, but Pyrrha was nearly in hysterics. “My sisters were good at _tying_ pigtails, Pyrrha, they weren’t so great at untying them! I had to go to school like that! _And_ in the dress!”

“Stop, stop!” she begged, and leaned against the wall as Jaune closed the door. 

“It’s not that funny.”

“Yes, it is,” Pyrrha replied. “It explains why you were so comfortable in the dress at the dance!” She slid down the wall, nearly screaming in mirth.

“I wasn’t _that_ comfortable. And I looked ridiculous.” 

Pyrrha picked herself off the floor and walked over to him, giving Jaune a quick hug. “You did not look ridiculous. You kept your word, as an Arc. And you are a masterful dancer.” Then she thought about it again and began giggling again. 

Jaune rolled his eyes. In truth he was trying to not laugh himself. When Pyrrha snorted accidentally, that did it. Jaune couldn’t help but laugh too. “Still not funny,” he insisted.

“Well, perhaps not,” Pyrrha said, mastering herself. “I may have had a little too much champagne. It goes right to my head.”

“I’ll get some coffee going.” Jaune walked over to the sideboard in Team JNPR’s dorm room. There was a small but efficient coffeemaker there, which was the most vital piece of equipment in the room. Without coffee, Jaune would never be able to wake up, and Nora probably would’ve gone on a killing spree by now. He noticed a note by the coffeemaker, in Nora’s flowery handwriting, complete with little hearts over the i’s. _Dear Jaune and Pyrrha: hope you guys had a great time on your date. Ren and I decided to head into town with Team RWBY._ “It wasn’t a date,” Jaune whispered, though in actuality it was, and everyone knew it. The official reason was that Pyrrha wanted to discuss battle strategy, but one didn’t show up in that red dress to a strategy meeting, nor did one order champagne. Jaune had worn his own best clothes rather than the worn hoodie, and certainly not his armor. He probably wouldn’t have insisted on picking up the check, if it was just them talking battle maneuvers. 

Jaune noticed there was handwriting on the back, and his eyes widened reading it. _We won’t be home tonight; we’re going to do a late night arcade run with RWBY. So have fun, and I left you a little something. Put a sock on the door in case we get back early._ Beneath the note was a foil-wrapped condom.

“Dammit, Nora,” Jaune growled. He wasn’t going to do that with Pyrrha. It’s not like he didn’t _want_ to, Jaune admitted to himself, but Pyrrha was his friend, and he was not going to lose that. 

Which was why Jaune’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he turned to find Pyrrha standing in her underwear, her dress around her ankles. She gave him a sultry look, moved her hands to lift her bright red hair up seductively, took one step forward, and tripped. Luckily, Jaune’s training with Pyrrha kicked in, and he caught her before she would’ve gone face first into the floor. “Pyrrha, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not,” she said. “I wasn’t paying attention. Do I look drunk?” Jaune wasn’t really sure what someone who was drunk really looked like, but although there was champagne on her breath, it was on his too, and her eyes seemed steady enough. Still… “Pyrrha,” Jaune told her, “you’re standing here in your underwear—“ actually, she was still in his arms, though the underwear portion was accurate enough “—with me right here!”

“That’s because I’m trying to seduce you.”

Jaune’s brain took a moment to process each word, especially the “seduce” one. It did not compute. “Seduce me?”

Pyrrha sighed, and pushed off of Jaune. “Yes, and I’m messing it up.” She turned her back on him and sat down heavily on Jaune’s bed. “I told Nora this wasn’t going to work.”

Once more, it took a few seconds for Jaune to catch up. “Wait. You and Nora… _planned_ this?” He held up the note.

“And Ren,” she added. 

“ _Ren?”_

“Yes,” Pyrrha sighed. “Ren said, and I quote, ‘I am tired of you two refusing to admit your feelings for each other.’” She shrugged. “Nora interpreted that as ‘hurry up and get laid.’ Once more, a direct quote.”

Jaune wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The biological drive in Jaune’s brain, which took on a voice disconcertingly close to Yang Xiao Long’s, said _Do it. You want her, Jaune! She wants you! Go and suck on those sweater puppies like you’ve been poisoned and they’re filled with the antidote!_ The moral side, however, which sounded much like Ruby Rose, said _No, don’t! She’s your friend! You can’t take advantage of her!_

_Oh, shut up,_ said Biology Yang. _Pyrrha loves him._

_Say_ what? Jaune thought. Moral Ruby was quiet. _Well?_ he asked himself.

_Biology has a point,_ Moral Ruby answered.

Jaune, without much of a course to go on, and with Pyrrha just sitting there, staring into space, went over and sat down next to her. “Pyrrha, I just don’t know.”

She nodded. “I’m not that attractive. Compared to Weiss, I mean.” Pyrrha raised her hands to look at them. “I mean, these are huge…and calloused. And I’m tall. Men like petite girls, do they not?”

Jaune might say a lot of things, but he wasn’t going to stand for that. “Pyrrha, that’s crazy. You’re…” He struggled for the words, and found them. “You’re you.” She turned to him with shining eyes. “Anyone who says you aren’t beautiful is an idiot. And I’ll beat them up if they do.” He grinned, thumbing towards himself with false self-confidence. He wanted Pyrrha to laugh; her melancholy expression would’ve broken Cardin Winchester’s heart.

Pyrrha didn’t laugh. Instead, she seized Jaune by the ears and brought him to her lips. Her lips were warm and moist. Jaune wasn’t sure what to do at that point—the only girls he’d ever kissed were his sisters. It was not an open-mouthed kiss, but a tentative one, as if Pyrrha wasn’t sure she should be doing this, but unable to stop herself any longer. 

She pulled back. “Jaune…” Pyrrha looked at him, and he felt like he could fall into those green eyes. “Do you…find me…attractive?”

“I-I-well, yeah.” He blushed. “Um, how about me?”

Now Pyrrha smiled. “Yes, you’re quite lovely.” 

“Ah, now come on,” Jaune argued. “I mean, I’m kinda skinny, and I’m really a klutz, and I need a haircut and a shave.”

Pyrrha obviously did not know how to respond to that, so she kissed him again, and this time, it was far more passionate. Her tongue--that perfect tongue, Jaune thought, everything about her is perfect—flicked out to taste his lips. Then it did again, teasing at them, trying to get them open. Finally, Jaune gave in, and touched her lips with his tongue. They stopped suddenly, as if realizing that this was something more than a friendly touch or a hug.

Jaune abruptly remembered that Pyrrha was there in her underwear. So did Pyrrha. Yang might have stood, peeled off her underthings, and dared Jaune to look, with a seductive grin the whole time. Nora would have simply torn them off and attacked. Pyrrha did neither. 

All she did was stand up. 

Jaune stared at her, mesmerized. Pyrrha’s underwear was functional and not really sexy—a store brand sports bra, and panties with mesh on either side, designed for ease of movement rather than seduction. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Jaune,” she said throatily, “take these off.” It was a command, no less than if they had been sparring on the roof, and she was telling him to press his attacks harder, or to raise his shield higher. Then she added, “Please,” in a plaintive tone.

Jaune wisely kept his mouth shut. He stood, reached out with shaking hands, and took off the bra first—not quite how Pyrrha had anticipated. She raised her arms that he might pull the bra off over her head, but instead, after a moment of contemplation, he simply pulled it down. He was careful about it, but it still ended up around her waist. Neither noticed, because Jaune was suddenly confronted with Pyrrha’s bare breasts.

He stared. Once more, he was on completely new ground. He had seen his sisters in various states of undress, as they had gotten older, but that was very, very different. Pyrrha was not quite as big as he had thought; Nora and Blake were slightly bigger. A lifetime of physical training meant that Pyrrha’s bosom was smaller and firm, but not to the point of being unfeminine. They were _very_ feminine, one part of Jaune’s mind that was still functional noted, and he watched in utter fascination as the nipples slowly hardened—and it was by no means cold in the room.

“You…you can…” Pyrrha swallowed, trying to get her voice back. “You can touch.” Jaune gave a jerky nod, and took both in his hands. They fit nicely in them, and were more soft than he had anticipated. Pyrrha took in a sharp breath. 

Jaune took his time examining Pyrrha’s breasts, which she didn’t appear to mind whatsoever. She reached down and shimmied out of her panties, stepping out of them, absently kicking them aside, and took a step back, put her hands behind her back, and stood straight. Now the only bit of clothing she had on was the circlet in her hair. “Look at me, Jaune. Please.”

He did. Of course he knew Pyrrha’s body: many times during a fight, he had caught himself looking at the toned, beautiful legs, the slender but muscular arms, the perfect waist, and the superb buttocks. Certainly her combat uniform, without meaning to perhaps, enhanced her gorgeous body and left much open to see. But this was a lot more than Jaune had ever seen, on anyone. Desire made him take in her full breasts again, and wander down to the trimmed red nest between her legs, but he found himself tracking back upwards, to Pyrrha’s face. The Mistrali girl was savagely beautiful—not a soft beauty like Weiss, or a innocent attractiveness like Ruby, or even a mysterious, exotic beauty like Blake. No, Jaune thought, Pyrrha was a goddess, but a goddess of war.

“Please smile,” he said without thinking.

She complied, her lips widening into that soft smile that was somehow for him alone. Far more than her intimate parts, Jaune just wanted to look at that face, framed in its red hair. He couldn’t resist kissing her, so he didn’t even try. 

Now it was biology that took over—the lust of two teenagers thrown together in a conflict neither understood, other than it might take their lives. Jaune wanted to kiss every part of Pyrrha’s mouth, then her neck, then those magnificent shoulders. There was a slight scar on her left shoulder, tiny and insignificant, one that she had told him she had got in a match at Sanctum, but he wanted to kiss that too. Both of them were breathing like they were in a sparring match.

Pyrrha could feel Jaune’s erection pressing against her groin, throbbing and insistent, wanting nothing less than to tear through the fabric barring it and be thrust where it belonged. Pyrrha fumbled with the belt on his pants for a moment before it came free—Jaune’s hands were otherwise busy with her nipples, and Pyrrha did not want to interrupt—and as she finally got them and his boxers free, Jaune managed to somehow kick off his shoes. One went flying into the wall with a thump, and the other went to parts unknown, but both pants and underwear were around his knees. He left off Pyrrha’s chest just long enough to pull them off, then pulled off his shirt in one motion. Pyrrha now felt something warm and hard against her thigh as they devoured each other’s lips again.

“Jaune…I want…” she puffed out.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied.

“No…Nora told me…she…” Realizing that she was not the best conversationalist at the moment, Pyrrha decided that deeds were better than words. She sank to her knees. Jaune’s eyes were the size of the paws on an Ursa as he realized what she was going to do.

“Um…that’s…” Words failed Pyrrha. Jaune was not only rock hard, his penis was standing nearly straight up, parallel to his stomach. The head was purple and swollen, the shaft throbbing, a tiny bit of clear fluid at the very tip. She looked with almost clinical interest, the same way he had been looking at her breasts. Pyrrha had never seen an erection in her life, aside from dry drawings in Mistrali sex education books. She had certainly never seen one less than a foot from her. “It’s…big.”

Despite the situation, Jaune could not help but smile. Actually—and he had measured this, and compared it with a chart on the internet—he was average sized. Pyrrha, of course, had no means of comparison. The smile faded as she cocked her head to one side and leaned forward a bit to look closer. She saw that his testicles were drawn up against his body, which was odd; the books never showed that. Pyrrha decided that she was being rather foolish and recalled why she was down here in the first place. She paused and smiled up at him. Jaune saw his penis twitch at that. “Okay?” she asked.

“O-Of…sure…yeah, if you…”

“Okay,” she repeated. She licked her lips to moisten them, which brought on another twitch, and gently gripped the shaft, bringing the tip down to her lips. 

“Oh _crap!”_ Jaune exclaimed, because the dam, as it were, had broken. He felt it rising, tried to stop, and knew there was no way in Remnant it was going to. “Pyr—“ was all he got out before the penis leapt in her hand, and white semen shot onto her face. And then there was nothing left for Jaune to do but ride the wave of the most awkward orgasm in his life. 

Pyrrha jumped backwards with the reflexes of the Invincible Girl of Mistral, but all that accomplished was for jets of semen to hit her chin, neck, and breasts in rapid fashion. Jaune closed his eyes in both pleasure and shame. It wouldn’t stop. More fell on her knees and the floor. Finally, he deflated, the head slowly losing strength as it dropped slowly down, drops welling up and falling in alabaster strands. Pyrrha, shocked beyond words, reached out, gripped the softening shaft, and Jaune’s eyes snapped open as she milked the rest out. “Pyrrha?”

“Oh. I remember reading somewhere that you’re supposed to get it all out.” She shrugged helplessly. Jaune watched, turning as red as a Grimm’s eyes as a single white droplet made its way down Pyrrha’s cheek. Only when she was satisfied that Jaune was finished did she get to her feet, walk to the sideboard, and pull off several handfuls of paper towels to dry herself. Once that was done, she turned back to him.

“Pyrrha, I am so sorry,” Jaune said, on the verge of tears. _Oh, this is just the old fucking Arc luck,_ he cursed at himself. _I’m finally about to make love to the most beautiful girl in the history of creation, and I prematurely ejaculate all over her face._

She smiled that beautiful smile again. “Jaune, it’s all right.” She crossed over to him and hugged him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. “It’s all right. That happens, right? I bet it happens a lot to guys.”

“Why do I mess everything up?” he asked bitterly.

“Jaune, stop! It’s actually…kind of a compliment.” At his look, Pyrrha laughed softly. “You find me _that_ attractive?”

“Well…yeah.”

“Really, it’s fine.” Pyrrha hugged him tighter, in reassurance. “It’s your first time, yes?” He nodded. “Mine too.”

“No way,” Jaune said in disbelief.

Pyrrha drew back from him, though her arms were still clasped around his back. “Jaune, I’ve told you this before. Everyone sees me as the Invincible Girl, the Champion of Mistral, the Pumpkin Pete Mascot Girl.” _Oh, gods,_ Jaune thought, realizing he was never going to look at a box of Pumpkin Pete cereal the same way again. “No one wanted Pyrrha Nikos the girl…until you.” She reached up, and pulled him back to her lips. 

Jaune knew if he didn’t do something now, he would look back on it from old age and wished he had. And if Pyrrha had been getting sex tips from Nora Valkyrie, Jaune had been getting them from Cardin Winchester. Not directly, but overhearing “guy talk” in the showers after practice. Jaune suspected that Cardin had far less experience than he bragged about, but one piece of inadvertant advice had stuck in his mind. 

Jaune gave Pyrrha one more peck on the lips, then slowly knelt himself, kissing his way down Pyrrha’s body, making sure to pause between her breasts and at her navel—Jaune having decided a long time previously that she had a rather cute belly button, too. Finally, he arrived at his destination, and Pyrrha’s breath caught in her throat. “Are you going to…”

“If you don’t mind,” he told her.

“It’s…I don’t know, Jaune…it’s dirty down there.” She realized how wrong that sounded. “I mean, I showered before we left, but it’s still not a place to— _haaahhhh.”_ Jaune’s tongue had hit her clitoris right the first time. Pyrrha’s mouth fell open in sheer wonder as she saw his blond hair go between her legs, felt her nether lips being peeled back, and Jaune’s tongue go to work. “J-Jaune, what…what…” 

Other than the occasional video on the internet that neither his family nor Team JNPR knew he watched, Jaune had no idea what he was doing, but he figured if a job was worth doing, it was worth doing well. He figured that he didn’t know what Pyrrha liked, so he tasted everything, licked everywhere, and when he was done with that, plunged his tongue in. She nearly fell, but Jaune found a handhold—two of them, as he grabbed a double handful of her rear—and held on as she bucked against his mouth. 

Pyrrha was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. “Jaun…Jauenbfr...wants…plesaf…” His tongue started at the bottom of her folds and slowly, torturously, made its way to the top, where it lingered. Pyrrha stopped talking, stopped thinking as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Now it was Jaune’s turn to realize what was about to happen, but unlike Pyrrha, he was better prepared. The way she was shaking, he was afraid she might fall, so he quickly got to his feet, began kissing her neck, embraced her with one hand, and pushed his fingers into her with the other. His aura flared as Pyrrha dragged her fingernails across his back, tightened her muscular thighs against him, and screamed into his shoulder as she came. Her inner muscles spasmed around his fingers. 

As she slowly returned to her senses, Jaune realized Pyrrha was crying into his shoulder. “Pyrrha, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Jaune,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and ragged. “Oh, gods no. Thank you for that. I never knew…well, I had heard, Nora mentioned it, but I never…” She shook her head and cried some more. Jaune let her, stroking her hair. He got his fingers free from inside her; both actually hurt. He smiled wryly. _Guess I should’ve realized she’s strong everywhere._ He didn’t care if they were broken: he’d pleased her. He’d pleased Pyrrha Nikos.

Abruptly, both realized that Jaune was quite hard again. Pyrrha dried her eyes and looked down. Tentatively, she put her fingers on it, and jumped a little when it twitched. “I think _that_ isn’t going to happen again,” Jaune reassured her.

“Just checking. I wasn’t sure if the safety was on.”

Jaune laughed. “Pyrrha, that’s worthy of Yang.”

She laughed as well. He loved hearing her laugh. She clasped him tight, which only made him harder. “It would appear that we have more to do.”

“I think so.”

She raised one leg, extended it outwards like a ballerina, then, standing on one foot, slowly brought the extended leg back around so her other foot rested on the small of his back. “What are you waiting for, Jaune Arc?” Pyrrha whispered huskily. She was more confident now, and a confident Pyrrha was indeed invincible.

Jaune felt his head against her slick opening. He almost plunged in when the Moral Ruby voice warned, _Wait, Jaune, unless you want to be a daddy._ Jaune took a step back; if Pyrrha’s balance wasn’t near perfect, she would have fallen. “Uh, Pyrrha, we need to use some protection. Uh, unless you…” He knew girls had their own forms of contraception; Atlas had pioneered a subdural injection a few years ago.

Pyrrha put her foot down. “Um…no. I really didn’t think about it.” She looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries!” Jaune slid over to the sideboard; he had kept his socks on the whole time. He grabbed the condom and slid back over to her. Carefully, he opened the foil. “This should work, right?”

“Oh, yes. That will be fine.” She took it from him. “Allow me, Jaune.”

Jaune gulped as Pyrrha dropped to one knee once more. She blew gently on his erection, which jumped in response. “Hello again,” she remarked, then placed the condom on the swelling head. She tried to unroll it, failed, then turned it around, and failed again. “Is it backwards?” he asked, as Pyrrha kept switching the condom around like she was trying to put a jump drive into a scroll. 

“I have no idea.”

“Wait, let me...” Between the two of them, they finally got it on. For a reason known only to Nora, she had picked a brand of condoms that used yellow latex. Pyrrha giggled. “It looks like a banana!”

“Don’t start laughing,” Jaune warned, “or I’m going to lose it.” At her raised eyebrow, he said “My erection.”

“We certainly don’t want that.” She licked her lips. It wasn’t meant to be suggestive—her lips were just dry—but the action ensured Jaune wasn’t going to lose his erection anytime soon. “Shall we? I think the bed might be more comfortable.”

“You’re right.” 

Pyrrha was guiding him back towards his bed, one hand rubbing his chest, the other teasing the erection, which twitched agreeably, when suddenly they heard a key in the lock, a beep as the door unlocked, and the doorknob turned. Jaune, in panic, had forgotten about the sock on the door.

He also forgot about Pyrrha’s panties on the floor. His left foot hit the panties, which slid out from under his sock, quickly followed by his feet going airborne. As he fell backwards, Pyrrha instinctively grabbed his shoulders—thankfully letting go of something else—and tried to hold him up. Instead, inertia guaranteed that she was catapulted off of him into the opposite wall, while Jaune bounced off the bed and ended up with his lower half on the bed and his upper half on the floor, feet stuck in the air. Pyrrha slid down. Luckily, their auras saved them from injury, though Pyrrha let loose some choice Mistrali curse words that nobody at Beacon thought she knew.

Nora and Ren walked through the door at that moment. Two sets of feet were in the air, one besocked and the other bare, and both ended up legs spread. Nora’s eyes went straight to Jaune’s erection, and her face lit up with a huge smile. “Ren—“ Ren, calmly, put his right hand over Nora’s eyes. He’d already seen more of Jaune and Pyrrha than he’d ever wanted to.

Ren played it straight as his friends, groaning, tried to get to their feet. “We just came by to grab Combat Ready for Team RWBY’s sleepover,” he said. Without looking at either of his naked friends, he reached under his own bed and withdrew the game. “We’ll leave you to it. Come along, Nora.” He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back out the door. Before she disappeared, Nora threw them a thumbs-up, still grinning like the proverbial cat.

It was very quiet. “I’m sorry,” Pyrrha murmured.

_Atlas Academy_

_Atlas, World of Remnant_

_Two Years Later_

Weiss was laughing so hard that Yang, two doors down, woke up, sent a middle finger in Weiss’ general direction, then nestled deeper into Blake’s hair and kissed one of her ears. Back in Jaune’s room, Weiss finally caught her breath.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Jaune said.

“The hell it wasn’t,” Weiss disagreed. “Oh, Jaune, only you.” She leaned forward. “So, what happened next? Did you…do it?”

Jaune sighed. “We couldn’t finish. Pyrrha was so embarrassed that we couldn’t continue, and anyway, the condom had torn. Thank the Brothers for my aura, and something _else_ didn’t tear.” Even Weiss crossed her legs involuntarily at that. “So we just didn’t…er…have any penetration. I mean, we still did some things, if you get my drift, and…” Jaune suddenly drew back. “Weiss, why in the name of Salem’s hell am I telling you this?”

“Oh, come on, Jaune. You needed to get it off your chest.” Weiss shook her head. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. And you know I won’t. I don’t have a big mouth like a pair of sisters I won’t mention.” Weiss chuckled. “So Pyrrha _didn’t_ die without having slept with you. That’s actually quite a wonderful thing to know.”

Jaune was suddenly somber. “We never had another chance to do it. The next morning, we fought Team BRNZ, and then Ozpin told Pyrrha about the Fall Maiden.” He sighed again. “There was no more time. We kissed a few times, just when we could, but that last time….”

Weiss was serious as well. She reached out and touched Jaune’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Jaune. For both of you.”

Tears welled up and drifted down Jaune’s face. “Weiss, when she kissed me…I never told you guys what she told me when she shoved me in that locker.” He looked up, lip trembling. “She told me she loved me.” Then he couldn’t hold it back any longer, and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, gods, Weiss…I couldn’t tell her…I was going to, but then the rockets engaged, and…why, Weiss?”

Weiss drew him into a hug. “Because Pyrrha knew, Jaune. If you had gone with her, you would’ve been killed too. Cinder was too powerful. If _I_ had gone up there, she would’ve killed _me_.” Weiss’ side burned for a moment with remembered pain. “Pyrrha was the only one, and she bought time for Beacon to be evacuated. Ruby might have crippled Cinder, but Pyrrha was the one who stopped her from being worse than she was.” 

“I know,” Jaune said. “I know.” He withdrew from Weiss’ embrace, dried his eyes, and smiled. “Heh. You know, I do feel kind of better after telling you that story.”

“It was Team JNPR’s story,” Weiss replied.

“No, it’s all of our stories. Pyrrha would be blushing her ears off right now, but she would agree. Though, uh…” Jaune laughed a little. “Don’t tell Ruby, okay?”

“I won’t tell Yang either. Unless you want to be called Banana Boy from now on.” Weiss saw the clock. “It’s two in the morning, Jaune. I should be getting on. _Hopefully_ Yang and Blake are asleep by now.”

“Yeah. Pyrrha would’ve gotten a good laugh at that, too.” 

Weiss stood, put her slippers back on, and headed for the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and stopped. “Jaune,” she said softly, “you said you and Pyrrha didn’t actually have, ah, penetration.”

“Um, no. No, we didn’t.” Jaune blushed.

“So you’re still, technically, a virgin.”

“I guess so.”

Weiss closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and made a decision, much as Blake had, much as Pyrrha had. She reached down, grabbed the hem of her nightdress, and pulled it over her head. “I am as well.” She faced Jaune, wearing only a sheer pair of panties and a soft camisole. “But not for long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say two-parter? I knew you could!


End file.
